


Bad Day

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: You are having a terrible day, Dan makes it better.





	Bad Day

You unlock your front door and almost stomp in. The day you just finished hadn’t been a very good day, there again, this whole month had been terrible for you.   
Everything that seemed like it could go wrong did, and your boss at work wasn’t helping. Always giving you extra work as if you were the only employee he had. You’d thought about quitting long ago, but this was all you had. Well that, and your lovely boyfriend.

Dan had been helping you through your hard days for as long as you’d known him. Taking care of you when you were sick, helping you cook when you were too tired to, and giving you back massages when work was extra tough. Today was one of these days.

Hanging your coat up in the hallway, you hear the television in the other room softly playing the intro to some 80’s movie. After toe-ing your shoes off, you make your way over to see Dan curled up on the sofa, with his laptop in front of him.  
‘The movie must be background noise.’ You thought.   
“Hey,” you say, “sorry I’m late.”  
Dan almost immediately discards his laptop and opens his arms to embrace you.  
“Don’t worry about it, Baby-girl.” He says as you practically fall into him.  
“What are you watching?” you ask, giggling slightly at the terrible acting that was happening on screen.  
“Killer Klowns from Outer Space.”  
You immediately look up at him.  
“Excuse me?”  
Dan turns to look directly into your eyes.“Killer Klowns… from… Outer Space.” He says again, slower.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
“No,” he shakes his head with a smile on his lips, “it’s fucking terrible.”

Halfway through the movie, you notice how tightly Dan’s holding you against his chest, and how he kisses the top of your head every few seconds. You’ve never realised it before, but it’s almost as if he’s reminding you that he’s there. That you’re home. You’re safe with him. It makes your heart swell. You love him so much.  
You turn to look at him again, and his eyes are trained on the tv.  
“Dan?” you whisper.  
He doesn’t move.  
“Daaaan?”  
His gaze shifts to you, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“What’s up, Sweetheart?” He whispers back. You shift a bit to bring yourself to his level and smile.  
“Thank you.” You say.  
“For what?”  
“For everything.”  
He smiles, that big goofy smile of his, the one you have come to adore. You lean closer to him, kissing him softly on the lips.  
“I love you.” You say in between playful kisses.  
Then out of the blue, Dan blows a massive raspberry on your lips, which catches you by surprise.  
“Oh my god!” You laugh, covering your mouth. “That gave me a fright!”  
Dan couldn’t stop laughing, but managed to squeeze out an apology.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve always wanted to do that.” He says and gives you a proper kiss.  
“I love you too, though. I really fucking do.”

Dan always knew how to make your day brighter.


End file.
